


His Cherries & Wine

by SereneCalamity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, And a touch of anxiety?, Background Relationships, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky and Natasha are work besties, Bucky has a lot of feels, Confident Steve Rogers, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Power Bottom Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Rich Steve Rogers, Small Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Bucky Barnes, smitten Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: The way Bucky felt about Steve was simple, he adored him. Their relationship itself, that was a little more complex.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 20
Kudos: 210





	His Cherries & Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, uh. I've been writing this for a while, and...Here we go...Please heed the tags.
> 
> Disclaimer: Title inspired by Cherries & Wine by Lana Del Rey and characters are not mine.

James 'Bucky' Barnes pursed his lips together and raised an eyebrow as he looked across the table at the people who were trying to barter with his employer, Nick Fury, and it really wasn't going so well.

There was a reason why SHIELD were one of the biggest corporations in the country, and that was because Fury wasn't someone to be messed with, and Bucky was watching as Norman Osborne was finding out exactly why as Fury pulled the ground out from underneath him, and revealed that he had been _very_ aware that Osborne had been trying to undermine their merger right from the start.

Bucky and Natasha Romanova had been very aware of how the meeting was going to go when they first walked in, and even though it was only the three of them—the CEO of SHIELD and his two executive assistants—walking into the conference room with no other board members, sitting opposite the grand maple table with Osborne, his associates and a whole handful of lawyers, it was very clear that the only ones who were going to be walking out of here happy were the ones on the left side of the table.

Natasha glanced over at Bucky behind Fury's back, and he pressed his lips together to stop an amused smile as Osborne continued to bluster, and then he caught a twitch of Fury's hand out of the corner of his eye and he quickly moved forward, picking up the pitcher of iced water with cucumber and lemon slices and pouring Fury a glass, moving it until it was right in front of his boss before leaning back in his seat.

Fury had a sip and then made an exaggerated ' _ah_ ' sound.

"I think that we might just about be done here, Norman," he stated in a voice that really invited no argument and even Osborne seemed to realize that, even though this merger was all that was really left to save Oscorp from its own impending doom. "I'm sure between the herd of you, you can find your own way out."

Then Fury was getting up, and Bucky and Natasha were only just behind him—quickly gathering up their papers and iPads—before the three were leaving the conference room.

Bucky _almost_ felt sorry for Osborne, but the man had tried to go behind Fury's back and get other investors and board members on his side before the merger went through, thinking that it would give him a stronger voice in the company, but he really should have known that nothing got past Fury.

And if something by any chance did, Bucky or Natasha would catch it, like they had in this instance.

"Up for a party tonight, James?" Natasha asked with a grin as Fury disappeared into his expansive, corner office, leaving his two assistants at their desks outside the thick glass walls.

"Whose is it?" Bucky asked as he sat down and undone the button of his Burberry jacket so that he could relax into his seat a bit more comfortably, swiping his finger across the mouse pad of his laptop so that the screen flickered to life.

"Starks, so you know the alcohol is going to be the good stuff," Natasha wiggled her eyebrows, looking nothing like the intimidating women that had just been staring down the other men in the conference room.

If it was Howard Starks party, then it meant Tony Stark was going to be there, and if Tony was going to be there...

Bucky couldn't help the hot flare of excitement in the pit of his stomach, and he ignored the way Natasha arched her eyebrow as the back of his neck heated up.

"Yeah, I'm in," he replied, feigning nonchalance as he began skimming through his emails.

* * *

Bucky got paid good money, he had a good job and a nice apartment and his car wasn't _amazing_ , but it was still nice enough, but whenever he came to any of these parties he was always reminded of how much _wealth_ some people had.

Although...He was wearing a diamond encrusted watch that cost more than what he earned in a year, so maybe he fit in a bit better with this crowd than he gave himself credit for.

"I want the blonde," Natasha groaned into Bucky's ear and Bucky looked in the direction that Natasha was facing, easily finding the leggy blonde that Natasha was currently lusting over. "James, her legs. What the fuck? I want to _eat_ her legs."

"One, that's cool, whatever you're into," Bucky snorted, shaking his head as he sipped from his whiskey tumbler. "Two, can you just go have a sex life without telling me anything about it?" He asked the question, but he already knew the answer.

"But where's the fun in that?" Natasha scrunched up her nose and punched his arm in a way that probably meant to be playful but was actually just a touch painful, before she turned back to the blonde. "Who knows? Maybe if she's up for it, she'll come around and play when Clint's back from Chicago."

Clint Barton and Natasha had been together _forever_ , Bucky had known Natasha since he was sixteen, and Clint had _always_ been a part of her life.

The pair of them were soulmates and their relationship was this fluid thing that just seemed to work so well for both of them...They lived together most of the time in Natasha's apartment, but Clint traveled a lot for business, and when they were apart, there were no rules or boundaries on who they spent their time with, and it never seemed to bother either of them.

Bucky could never be like that.

He got too insecure and jealous and possessive.

Natasha was throwing back her fourth or fifth vodka shot for the evening and then she was tossing her hair over her shoulder and checking her lipstick in the camera of her phone before she was flicking her fingers in a wave and striding over to introduce herself to the blonde.

Bucky watched them interact with mild interest, although he had seen all of this happen before and as much as he loved Natasha and as much as he knew that most men would love to watch two beautiful women flirt with each other, there were other things that he would prefer to be doing right now.

He sucked the corner of his lower lip into his mouth and let his eyes slide around the room as he sipped again from his crystal tumbler.

He recognized a lot of people here—he had been to a lot of these parties and he had interacted with a lot of them on a business level as well—but he hadn't yet found the person he had most been looking forward to.

And then Bucky found him.

Steve Rogers was standing next to Tony and James Rhodes, looking gorgeous and unattainable and positively edible.

He wasn't wearing a full suit, like most of the men here were; he had on a light pink shirt that looked as though it was made of soft material, with an open neck, so that his collarbones were exposed and an expensive silk Hermes scarf tied loosely over his sternum, the shirt tucked into a pair of _unfairly_ tight, white pants, that clung to Steve's surprisingly round ass and thighs.

His fluffy blonde hair was getting a bit longer, a few wisps around his face and ears now, with a few tints of lilac through it, and there were a few earrings hanging from one ear and an industrial bar in the other, and there was some glitter in the corner of his eyes and mascara accentuating his long eyelashes and pink gloss on his lips.

He was just so _pretty_.

He was small and compact but so confident and self-assured, and when his sharp blue eyes met Bucky's across the room, Bucky's stomach dipped and it made his heart pound and his fingers tighten around his tumbler.

"Did you want a refill, sir?" Came a sudden voice and Bucky blinked, tearing his eyes away from Steve and looking toward a waiter who was giving him a practiced smile and holding a silver tray with an assortment of bottles on it. "Whiskey?"

"Uh, yeah," Bucky nodded, swallowing hard and trying to centre himself again. "Yeah, thanks," he flashed a tight smile as he tumbler was refilled, and he took his time letting his eyes trail back over to where Steve had been standing, even though he _knew_ that was where he wanted to be looking, but when his gaze fell to where the trio had been standing, only Tony and Rhodey were still standing there, laughing and talking, and Bucky's eyebrows pulled together as he looked around for the blonde.

His eyes found Natasha and _her_ blonde—they were definitely going home together—and then they kept going, unable to stop himself from chewing down on his bottom lip as he scoured the crowds.

"Looking for someone?" Asked a soft voice from behind him that made his cock twitch.

"No," Bucky replied, but he turned around all the same, and the way his cheeks flushed a little and his eyes widened undoubtedly gave him away completely.

"Are you sure?" Steve pursed his lips adorably, tilting his head to the side and blinking a few times, looking like the perfect picture of innocence. "It kind of looks like you were looking for someone in particular."

"No, just...People watching," Bucky forced himself to keep his voice even and take another sip of his whiskey.

"People watching," Steve mused, tipping his head to the other side and leaning an elbow back against the bar behind them, and as Bucky breathed in through his nose, all he caught was the flowery perfume that Steve always wore, nothing overpowering, a little vanilla and citrus in there as well—a custom perfume that was made just for Steve, it cost him thousands, Bucky knew—and his cock twitched again. He knew that his lips would taste like cherries from the gloss he wore, and not cheap, faux-cherries, but proper, rich cherries. "Anyone catching your eye?"

It was a trick question and Bucky's tongue felt thick in his mouth as Steve looked up at him, eyes meeting his fully and making Bucky's toes curls, and it wasn't just glitter in the corners of his eyes, it was little diamantes.

Or maybe actual diamonds, knowing Steve and his sizable bank accounts.

"Maybe," Bucky said quietly.

"Maybe?" Steve repeated back to him, lips tipping up in amused smile before he lifted his wine glass to his pink lips and took a sip. "Well, I better not keep you from him," Steve shrugged a slim but strong looking shoulder. "I'll see you around," he held up his wine glass for a moment, by way of a notion goodbye, and then he was turning around and sauntering away easily and disappearing into the crowd.

Bucky watched him go with wide eyes, his breathing coming out a bit quicker than it had been before, and he was about to throw back the rest of his whiskey when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He almost spilt his drink in his haste to grab it out.

**From: Baby Boy - 10:13PM**   
**Meet me outside in 5.**

**To: Baby Boy - 10:13PM**   
**Okay**

Now, he did swallow the rest of his drink, and he looked for Natasha, since he didn't have a message from her letting him know that she had left yet.

He found her easily and, after putting his drink down on the bar and straightening out his jacket, he made his way across the floor to Natasha, who had the blonde backed up against a wall, their bodies practically glued together and her fingers pressed against the other womans hip.

"Nat," Bucky said quietly, tapping her elbow, and Natasha looked up, the blonde giving him a questioning smile. "I'm heading off."

"Your boy click his fingers once and you're going running?" Natasha asked with a wry smile as she pulled back just enough to meet Bucky's eyes. Bucky just gave her a look, which Natasha matched until Bucky gave her a rueful smile. "Have fun, James. Oh—this is Sharon, Sharon Carter," she said, nodding to the woman beside her.

"Nice to meet you," Sharon Carter gave him a flash of a smile and Bucky just nodded back because he was on a bit of a tight schedule as he looked down at his phone and saw that it was now 10:16.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Natasha said before she turned her attention back to Sharon and Bucky repeated the sentiment before he was quickly walking toward the front entrance, trying not to look as though he was rushing but _definitely_ trying to make his way through the crowds as quickly as possible without jostling anyone _too_ important.

He got outside at exactly 10:18, just as the passenger side door of a sleek, gun metal grey Porsche 918 Spyder was being opened by one of the valets, and he didn't hesitate before getting inside, his stomach swooping as the door was closed firmly behind him, and all he could smell was flowery perfume with vanilla and citrus and the soft sounds of Lana Del Rey surrounded him.

"Hey, daddy," Steve sung out from the drivers seat, batting his eyes and smiling coyly before pressing his foot down on the accelerator and smoothly pulling away from the fancy valet stand. "Sorry to drag you away from _whoever_ it was who caught your eye, but I thought it was best to get you to bed so you're not tired for work tomorrow," Steve shot him a sugary smile as they came to a stop at a red light.

"You know there wasn't anyone else, baby," Bucky said, trying to keep his voice airy, even though his heart was jumping in his chest at the fact that he was getting to spend the night with _Steve_ in the _middle of the week_.

That wasn't something they usually managed.

And if it was, it was something that they had to plan in advance.

This had completely caught Bucky off guard and his cock was already half hard.

"I should hope not," Steve replied lightly, one hand on the steering wheel and the other reaching out and resting on Bucky's thigh, long, dexterous fingers manicured perfectly with slight pink tinge on the nails and rings on almost every finger that cost enough to make Bucky's head spin, diamonds and emeralds, silver and gold, and a delicate diamond and white gold bracelet dripping off his wrist. "I don't like sharing my daddy," he added, flicking a look over at Bucky before looking back at the road and accelerating forward as the light turned green.

Bucky sucked in a sharp breath that he hoped wasn't audible but that he _knew_ Steve would have heard, because nothing got by the younger man.

It didn't take long to reach Steve's apartment building—with an emphasis on _Steve's_ _apartment building_ , because Bucky's baby owned the entire thing—and they drove the expensive car into the reserved parking spot in the underground parking before Steve turned off the engine and the lights flicked off.

"You coming up, daddy?" Steve asked, nails turning in and digging a little into Bucky's thigh through the material of his pants.

As if he even needed to ask.

"Yeah, baby," Bucky replied softly, and there was a pleased hum from Steve before the hand on Bucky's lap disappeared and the man next to him was sliding out of the car.

Bucky got out of the car, patting his pockets instinctively to make sure his wallet, keys and phone were in there, and then followed after the smaller man, who absently tapped the button on the key fob for his car without bothering to turn around and check that the lights flashed.

"I saw Nat with Sharon," Steve smirked as they stepped into the elevator. "That's something that has the potential to explode."

"Hm?" Bucky hummed out, not really wanting to think about his friend and colleague as he stood next to Steve in the elevator that was silently shooting upward, toward the penthouse suite.

"Well, Sharon is Peggy's cousin," Steve shrugged a shoulder idly and Bucky blinked, completely confused for a second before it clicked in his lust-fuzzy mind.

" _Oh_. Peggy _Carter_."

"Yeah," Steve giggled, high pitched and sweet and Bucky just wanted to grab the blonde and twist his hair in his fingers and bury his face in his neck.

But his comment was right.

Peggy Carter had been a woman that Natasha had had a pretty steady friends-with-benefits relationship with about a year ago—she was a good friend of Steve's, it was how Steve and Bucky had first run into each other, actually—and when things were good, they were _good_ , and Peggy and Clint meshed together well as well, but when things were bad, they were _bad_ , and the stubborn redheads had eventually had a big enough blow out that they called it quits.

They were _cordial_ , when they saw each other, which didn't happen all the time, but definitely happened enough, given the social circles that Peggy lived in and the ones that Natasha worked in, but things weren't _friendly_ between them, and now, if Natasha was about to sleep with Peggy's cousin...

"Oh well," Steve shrugged his shoulder again as the thick, glass doors slid open, revealing plush carpet and a low lit entrance way. "They'll figure it out soon enough."

Steve walked into the penthouse first, the motion sensitive lights flicking on as he went, only dim, warm lighting appearing since the brighter overhead lights needed to be manually turned on, and Bucky followed after him, comfortable in Steve's place but still feeling the need to take a couple of deep breaths.

Steve took off his shoes and left on the fuzzy blue pair of socks that he had been wearing underneath, walking over to the tinted windows that stretched along one wall of the penthouse, looking out over New York City below and around them, and Bucky paused as he watched Steve with quickly darkening eyes.

"How did the meeting with Norman Osborne go today?" Steve asked, voice low and forcing Bucky to take a few steps closer.

"Yeah...It was a solid tip," Bucky said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and flicked back a few strands of hair that had fallen from his carefully brushed back coiff. "Looking into board members who had gone through recent divorces as being the ones he would most likely go after."

"He has a type," Steve hummed out and then went quiet, interest apparently lost in that conversation, which wasn't unusual for him.

Bucky kept walking, taking the few steps down into the sunken in lounge and circling around the fancy glass and mahogany coffee table and stopped not far from where Steve was standing in front of the window.

"Don't we all?" Bucky replied, knowing the line was a little cheesy but unable to stand the mounting tension between them, and the he couldn't help the way his hands rolled into fists in his pockets, nails digging into his palm to try and centre himself.

"That's true," there was another one of those gorgeous giggles, and then Steve turned around and leaned his weight against the window, blinking over at Bucky with his incredibly long eyelashes, and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. "It was always easy to tell your type, daddy," Steve commented as he looked up at Bucky through his thick eyelashes and he let go of his lower lip, Bucky's eyes drawn down to the shiny lower lip before they flicked back up, and there was a devilish glint in Steve's eyes. "Always so easy, daddy," he added with a hum in his voice as his hands braced against the glass behind him, and Bucky's eyes dropped again, looking at the rings that adored his long, artists fingers and he felt his heart beat even faster.

"I don't think that's _quite_ true..." Bucky mumbled, not wanting to come off completely easy, even though he knew he was.

At least when it came to Steve.

"I'm pretty sure it's true," Steve had an amused smile on his face.

"Well..." Bucky really wasn't sure what to say because it would all be a lie, and they would both know it, so he just pressed his lips together and watched as Steve's fingers gently stroked at the cool glass under his touch.

Steve didn't say anything for a few, drawn out breaths, but then he pushed off the glass and he took a lazy step forward, closer to Bucky.

"That first night we met...It was all _over_ your face just how bad you wanted my ass," Steve's lips quirked in a smile and Bucky desperately wanted to taste them. He _knew_ what they tasted like—had memorized every single thing about Steve—but he still wanted to taste them again. "How bad you wanted your cock down my throat," Steve added quietly as he took another step and Bucky was _hard_.

He was completely hard and it was stupid that it had been _months_ and this was still his reaction to Steve.

He _loved_ it.

Steve reached out, manicured nails gently scratching over the front of the tuxedo pants he was wearing, pink nails over the navy blue pants that he was wearing, looking down at the obvious bulge despite the fact that Bucky's jacket was still buttoned, and then looked up with a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah, alright, baby," Bucky huffed out, feeling a little embarrassed at his erection and enjoying every second of it as his cheeks burned. "You _know_ this is what you do to me, don't act—" his words were cut off as Steve fell to his knees abruptly in front of Bucky, hands pushing his jacket up and out of the way as they went to his belt. "Oh, fuck," the brunette exhaled sharply, eyelids beginning to close.

"Don't you want to watch me, daddy?" Steve cooed from his knees, eyelashes fluttering, glossy lips pursed, entire face just looking like sin.

"Fuck— _yes_ ," Bucky hissed out through gritted teeth, lowering his head again to look down at the blonde on his knees. Steve only teased a little bit, which was surprising for him, rubbing his palm over the bulge in Bucky's pants purposefully a few times as his fingers played with the belt buckle, before he finally had the belt open, and then he worked at the button and zipper quickly, agile fingers slipping inside and rubbing against Bucky's cock, now only separated by the thin material of the briefs he was wearing. "Oh, baby...Baby, _please_."

"It's only been three days," Steve hummed out, a pleased smile on his face as he stared at Bucky's lap, eyes glued to the significant bulge there. "Don't tell me you're already _that_ desperate."

Bucky was.

Bucky had been desperate since ten o'clock Monday morning, just three _hours_ after Steve had dropped him off at work after their weekend together, muchless three _days_ after he had seen Steve in person.

"You wanna fuck my face, daddy?" Steve asked, voice coy as fingertips edged toward the band of his briefs. "Wanna make me all dirty?"

" _Fuck_!" Bucky growled out, and his hands itched at his sides, wanting to reach out and twist in Steve's hair, knowing that it would be so soft under his palm, trace the lilac highlights, shove his face down onto his cock and feel his plush lips and warm tongue surround him.

Steve gripped the band of his briefs and _pulled_ , exposing Bucky's cock to the air, and jerking it through the gap in his pants.

"Fuck my face, daddy," Steve sighed happily as he braced two hands on Bucky's hips, gentle at this stage, not gripping or leading, just resting there, and Bucky couldn't help but thrust forward, his cock sinking into the warm heat of Steve's mouth.

The first thrust only sunk him about halfway in, the head of his cock resting on Steve's tongue, the big blue eyes looking up at him all angelic and perfect, and Bucky swallowed hard as he stared down, before his hips jerked again, and his cock slid all the way to the back of Steve's throat, the blonde making a choking sound, eyelids flickering and cheeks hallowing as he let out a moan.

That was what Bucky loved, even more than the _feeling_ of Steve around him.

The fact that _Steve_ loved it.

Steve's tongue and the little metal piercing that was through the middle caressed the underside of Bucky's cock and it made his body shake as he reached out and rested his hands carefully on Steve's head, fingers through his hair—making sure not to put them down heavily, not trying to hurry Steve, never trying to set the pace.

Steve let him.

Slick sounds of Steve's spit mixing together with the precome that Bucky knew he was leaking steadily into the blondes mouth, and it made Bucky's balls draw up tight, already so close to his orgasm, and he didn't even realize that his head was tipping back and his eyes were closing until the heat around his cock suddenly began to slip away and there was a whine from below him.

"Daddy," came a pouty, slightly scratchy voice, and Bucky blinked, his vision hazy as he focused down on the man kneeling in front of him, and the sight alone nearly made him come. He had no idea how many times he had seen Steve like this—mouth swollen, eyes brimming with tears, spit shiny on his chin—and yet every time was like the first time. "I told you to watch me."

"I-I'm sorry, baby," Bucky managed to say as one of Steve's hands wrapped around his wet cock and pumped it once, hard and rough, obviously meant to portray Steve's annoyance but just making Bucky's toes curl.

"You closing your eyes to think about someone else, daddy?" Steve asked, and there was a mean twist to his words now, one that made Bucky groan.

"No, baby— _never_ ," his voice was strained as Steve's hand—so small, delicate, fingers long and thin and so, so strong and elegant and _knowing_ —was just getting harder around Bucky, painful, no longer around the base of his cock anymore, sliding up to the head, squeezing and slipping his nail over the weeping head. It made Bucky's body twitch and his muscles tighten and his head fuzzy as he actually _felt_ a squish of precome forced out of his cock, between Steve's fingers. "N- _never_ , baby," he felt the need to repeat, even though it came out shaky and breathless. "Never anyone but you."

"Hope not," Steve's voice sounded light now, and then there was a bite, just to the side of the base of his cock, where the hair was closely trimmed, Steve's sharp little teeth leaving red marks on the pale sliver of skin that was exposed where his briefs were jerked down and pants were pulled open. Bucky's hips jerked forward of their own accord. "I don't _share_."

"I-I _know_ , baby boy," Bucky's voice was breathless and one of his hands lifted, lightly brushing over the back of Steve's head, more of a question.

After a few moments, Steve pressed his head back, against Bucky's hand, giving him permission, letting him pet him, and Bucky exhaled in relief through his teeth and let his fingers thread through Steve's hair, not pulling because Steve hadn't made any noises about letting him do that, so he just gently massaged Steve's scalp and forced himself to keep his eyes open.

Then Steve's mouth was wrapped back around Bucky, and he wasn't playing or teasing this time, he was sucking and taking Bucky all the way to the back of his throat, looking up at Bucky through his thick eyelashes, the diamantes sparkling around his eyes and the tears that were brimming his eyes were glittering as well, and Bucky was just so in love.

So in love with his bratty, beautiful baby boy.

"I love you so much, baby," Bucky breathed out, staring down at Steve and seeing the way Steve's big blue eyes glazed over a little in surprise and contentment at the comment, and then a small hand tapped on his thigh twice.

 _Permission_.

Bucky came down Steve's throat in seconds, groaning so loud that it bounced off the windows and the walls of the penthouse apartment.

* * *

"Hey," Natasha's voice was uncustomarily soft as she stood up from her desk opposite Bucky's. "Come on, you need to wrap it up." Bucky rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, wincing as he felt an ache at the bottom of his back from the way that he had been hunched over his own desk for the past couple of hours, hand cramped from where it had been gripping his stylus and scrawling all over his iPad, the other hand almost constantly on the keyboard of his computer or on the mouse. "You got in before me, I'm not letting you stay here after me."

"I'm almost done," Bucky muttered, even as he looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly nine.

He should have been gone hours ago.

That had been the _point_ of coming in at six that morning.

Fury was a hardass boss, he expected perfection and he shouted when they fell short, because Natasha and Bucky were the people he trusted the most, but he didn't expect the impossible, and the only time he expected them to pull over twelve hour days was when the whole team was in, and he always made sure to give them a bonus that week.

" _No_ , James, you're done now, come on," Natasha huffed as she slid into her jacket and fluffed her hair outside of the collar. "Turn all your shit off, let's go," she slid her bag over her arm, pulled out her phone and then gave him an expectant look, clearly not planning on leaving until he came with her.

Bucky sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and then reaching over to pick up his phone, which he'd turned on silent after the groupchat with his sisters had started blowing up a few hours ago.

He skimmed over the notifications on the screen, body going still at two in particular, messages from _Baby Boy._

**From: Baby Boy - 7:26PM**   
**What time do you think you'll be here, daddy?**

**From: Baby Boy - 8:01PM**   
**[Image Attached]**

Bucky tapped into the attached image and a jolt of lust went through him at slightly fogged shot of Steve standing in his ridiculously large bathroom, completely nude and facing away from the mirror, so it was the soft skin of his back and the gorgeous curve of his ass showing before the picture cut off.

"Yeah, alright," Bucky muttered, quickly going about saving all his open files and exiting out of them, shutting down his iPad and tucking it into his satchel. "I'm coming."

"Clint's back," Natasha said by way of conversation as they turned off the lights at their desks and started walking out of their space in the corner of the office toward the elevator. No one else was there, and the only lights that were left on were the standard security lights that lined the hallways and ceilings and Bucky suddenly felt guilty that he had gotten so wrapped up in work. He only got to see Steve on Friday night through to Monday morning because of how busy they both were and he was already cutting into that precious time, and then Natasha had only stayed this late because he had, and, like she mentioned, Clint had just gotten back, so he was forcing her to lose time with him as well. "I think he's back for two weeks now? Maybe? I'm so fucking done with these latest elections."

It was kind of funny to think that the same guy who had clumsily broken _three_ toilet seats in his life time was the same person who was actually employed to have some important role in political campaigns that came up—it meant he could sometimes be gone for months at a time, although Bucky was pretty sure it had actually only been about three weeks this time, but still, Bucky was once again keeping Natasha from him.

"Hey—I'm really sorry," Bucky interrupted whatever Natasha was saying as the elevator buzzed open, holding out his arm to hold the door and indicate that she go in first. "I didn't realize that it was so late—and that Clint was back."

"It's okay," Natasha told him as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor, Bucky following her in. "It's not your fault. This whole hacked bullshit is going to be an asshole for us to deal with us _next_ week and Brock...Brock's an asshole. He's not your fault either." Bucky hummed under his breath as the elevator reached the ground floor and they stepped out, almost all the lights off as they walked quickly toward the front door, where the security guard gave them a quick smile as they exited the building. "Hey—" Natasha nudged him, giving him a smile, clearly trying to cheer him up. "That's a new scarf. I like it."

"Thanks," Bucky ducked his head and looked down at the scarf—the _gray Dior Oblique_ _cashmere scarf_ he remembers reading on the tag when he lifted the scarf out of the prettily wrapped bag and checked the price to see that it had cost over half of his weekly salary—and smiled. "Yeah—Steve."

"Of course," Natasha smirked and Bucky just rolled his eyes at her, already feeling a little bit better now that he was out of the building and free for two whole days, even if next week was going to be an absolute killer.

But.

 _But_.

He got to see Steve now.

"Did you want to share a cab?" Natasha asked as they walked to the curb and she lifted her arm and flicked her fingers in a practiced manner.

"Uh—I'm not going downtown tonight," Bucky replied and Natasha arched an eyebrow as a cab pulled over and then grinned and shook her head.

"I don't know why you guys are still doing this weird song and dance shit, you know?" She said as she opened the backdoor and took a step off the sidewalk. "Just move in, let him look after you, his pretty sugar daddy." Bucky's eyes widened in surprise at her remark—at _that_ word—and Natasha just winked at him, leaning out to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Forget about all the work for the weekend, alright? Enjoy yourself."

Then she was getting into the cab and it was pulling away from the curb.

His cheeks heated up a little and Bucky blinked as he watched the cab go, before looking in the direction of uptown—toward Steve's building, and he decided that he was going to walk, it would only take him fifteen minutes.

Natasha just _knew_ things, she'd always had a way about her, he shouldn't be surprised.

He shot off a quick text to Steve, saying that he was on his way, tightened the scarf around his neck, because that money spent on the scarf wasn't just wasted money on something that was a designer brand, because Steve knew that Bucky hated that, it was actually a _decently_ warm scarf as well.

Bucky thought that a walk would help clear his head, but it actually made him think _more_ about all of the work that he was going to have to do next week—it was probably going to be a whole week of overtime, which his bank account would love but his sleep schedule would hate.

It wasn't the first time their systems had been hacked, they might have some of the best software guarding their systems, but with technology ever evolving and being such a high profile company, they were a bit of a target, but usually their firewalls would be kicking back in before the breach was too far, whoever it is only managing to get a quick peek.

This time it was a lot more and they were still trying to figure out what they accessed, because some of it could be harmful if shared with the wrong person—and just plain _bad_ for their reputation if anyone found out really, so Fury had been on their asses since he had been alerted Thursday night, and Bucky had gotten in to work a lot earlier than usual so that he could at least leave by normal time to get to Steve's since he had known it was going to be a busy day, and look at how well that had turned out.

It had just been _a shit day_ —just one of those _really shit days_ , and then to top it off, Brock Rumlow just had to pop up.

Brock wasn't even his _ex_ , he was just a guy that he had slept with once, nearly a year ago, after a drunk work function—technically Brock didn't even _work_ at his company, he worked at the law firm two floors below, but a few of the interns at Fury's firm adored him and invited him to one of their after work events and after a few shared boozy drinks Bucky just wanted to be _good for someone_ —but the whole thing had just been...Mediocre at best, and condescending at worst.

He thought that they'd brushed things off fine, they had coffee at Bucky's flat the morning after and then when Brock had asked for his number he'd done the awkward part of saying he wouldn't be interested in _that_ happening again but _sure_ he would go to the movies some time _as friends_ , although he really hoped that would never happened, but Brock...Didn't like that answer and it just seemed as though every time Brock saw Bucky he wanted to make his life a touch more difficult.

Sometimes it was just standing in his way when he wanted to pick up his coffee order from the Starbucks on the corner where it was _blatantly_ waiting for him, and Brock was just...Standing in the way.

He was like a teenager, the whole thing was ridiculous, and Bucky had no idea why it was _still_ happening.

Generally it was easy to ignore, and they usually didn't cross paths while he was actually working, only before or after or on a lunch break, but the law firm below had heard about the breach _already_ —which had Fury absolutely furious for another reason, because that wasn't anything that they wanted to get out unnecessarily—and he was coming up to _offer their services_ if needed.

And he just felt the need to rest his ass on Bucky's desk and flirt with Gwen Stacey, one of the sweet interns, who had come over with some work that she was helping them with, in this weird, open way that made it incredibly clear he really just wanted to direct negative comments back at Bucky.

It was ridiculous and juvenile and it honestly would have been hilarious and something that he would laugh over drinks with Natasha to, but it had honestly just been enough to tip Bucky over and he'd _snapped_ and Fury had heard and then _he_ was the one who sounded like a child and the whole thing was just _ridiculous_.

By the time he got to Steve's building, he was more pissed off and stuck in his head than he had been he had left Natasha.

The night guard outside Steve's building recognized him and smiled with a tip of his head as he reached forward to the open the front door without requiring any ID—one of the perks of being in a relationship with the owner of the building—and he headed inside.

Bucky had a nice apartment building—he'd lived in a few _not_ nice apartments growing up when his dad was struggling for work and his sisters were small, and then his dad had gotten some promotions and they had moved somewhere nicer, and he had a good job and apartment _now_ —but it was nothing compared to Steve's place.

It was weird that Bucky didn't even flinch thinking about it now as he crossed the elegant lobby to the elevator at the end of the long line that was reserved for VIP's, swiping the black card that he kept in his wallet to allow him into the reserved elevators.

There was music playing as Bucky stepped into Steve's apartment, and there was the sweet smell of cooking, sounds coming from kitchen where Steve must be moving around.

He sloppily kicked out of his shoes, remembering to pick them up and put them away on the rack because sometimes Steve got snippy when they weren't tidy, and took off his jacket and unwound his scarf, hanging them up on a hook of the elaborate coat rack, and then walking toward the kitchen, rubbing his hand over his face and through his hair, which was starting to get a little longer again, starting to curl a bit.

When he was a teenager and in through university, he had let it grow long, and he had quite liked it, Natasha used to do these elaborate braids and he actually _took care of it_ , unlike some guys with longer hair, but once he graduated and especially after he got the job with Fury, he knew he had to keep it short to fit the role.

Steve had seen some photos and been completely in love, though, had whispered about how he just wanted to get his fingers through that hair and _pull_ while Bucky was _choking down on his cock_.

"Hey, baby," Bucky breathed as he turned the corner into the kitchen to where Steve was humming along to the soft music that was playing, a glass of red wine in his hand as he stirred something in the frying pan. He didn't look surprised to see Bucky rounding the corner, even though the music had probably muffled his arrival, but he never did, he always just seemed to sense Bucky's presence, and a smile spread across his face as he put down his glass and flipped his fingers through his hair so it was pushed back from his face. "This smells amazing."

"Honey soy chicken," Steve said as he closed the distance between them and reached up onto his tiptoes nuzzle his nose against Bucky's in an adorable motion that made him exhale heavily through his nose as he felt the days tension slowly begin to ebb away. "I know what my daddy likes."

More tension leaving his shoulders.

His eyelids felt heavier just at those simple words, brain finally beginning to slow down.

"Thank you, baby," he mumbled and Steve brushed his lips over Bucky's mouth before he was pulling back and reaching up to stroke Bucky's hair with his long fingers, lightly touching his scalp.

"Dinner's pretty much ready, you just go sit at the table, okay?" Steve murmured, giving Bucky's cheek a slight pinch before landing back on the flat of his feet.

"Oh, I can set the table—"

" _No_ , daddy, you go sit at the table," Steve's voice was still sweet.

"But I—"

"Daddy," there was a sharper edge this time, and when Bucky's eyes raised his eyes, one of Steve's eyebrows were arched. "Go sit at the table. It's already set, and I'll bring you out a whiskey in a sec. Just _go sit_." Bucky sighed and began backing out of the kitchen, but not before reaching out to grope at Steve's bum and getting a scandalized gasp in response. " _Out_!" Steve snapped playfully.

Bucky went into the dining room and it was like a natural response, the way the stress in his body was just slowly leaving the longer he spent in the apartment that smelt like lavender and vanilla, scents that he was associating with home now, and he took a seat at the head of the elegant eight piece dining suite, settling into the cushion of the surprisingly comfortable leather chair.

His fingers went to the knot of his tie and he squeezed his eyes shut as he tipped his head back, pulling at the tie as he tried to tune out his day and just listen to the soft music and the sounds of Steve cooking.

"Let me," Steve's voice was gentle and his fingers even _more_ gentle as they tugged his hand away from the knot, and then there was cool glass being pressed into his hand and he opened his eyes for his lover to be standing right in front of him, passing him a glass with a few large cubes of ice and a few fingers of whiskey, undoubtedly his favourite brand, since that was pretty much the only whiskey in the apartment, and then Steve was straddling his lap. "Let me take care of my daddy," Steve whispered as his fingers quickly untwisted the knot of the tie and then he was sliding it out from under the collar and putting it on the table behind them. His fingers stroked through Bucky's hair, cool against his heated scalp, and his eyes closed as he let his head fall back as Steve massaged his temples. "There we go..." Steve's voice was soothing and low.

"I swear you have magic fingers," Bucky groaned out as Steve pressed his thumbs into Bucky's temples, rubbing them in circles before his lips were brushing over Bucky's, once again teasing him lightly before he was pulling back and then there was the cool press of the whiskey tumbler to his lower lip. Bucky sipped at the whiskey as it touched his lips and then let out a low sigh. "That's good," his eyes fluttered open.

"Of course," Steve hummed out under his breath, and he rubbed at Bucky's temple for a few more moments before he was moving, putting the tumbler down on the table and Bucky watched him walk back to the kitchen.

When they ate dinner, it was with Steve firmly in Bucky's lap, one of Bucky's arms loosely wrapped around Steve's waist with his other hand holding his whiskey tumbler while Steve fed him honey soy chicken with crispy noodles and fried vegetables with chopsticks, swatting away Bucky's hand when he had tried to feed himself, giving a mouthful to Bucky and then a mouthful to himself, and then repeating the process.

Bucky blushed the entire time, but he loved it.

Steve could be really _mean_ , at times, in the best possible way.

He could make Bucky beg and stutter and sob.

But he could also be really soft, and _so loving_.

Bucky wasn't sure how Steve had known that Bucky needed to dealt with with kid gloves tonight, but he felt as though he was on cloud nine and as he turned his head away from Steve's latest offering of food because he was too full, he got a little peck on the lips for his efforts before Steve settled down comfortably in Bucky's lap to finish eating for himself.

Steve cleared away the dinner table and put things into the dishwasher even though Bucky made sounds of protest, and then he took away Bucky's now empty tumbler glass and lead the taller man down the long hall with it's plush carpet to the bedroom.

If Steve's bedroom wasn't as beautiful and comfortable as it was, Bucky would gladly live in Steve's bathroom.

It was huge, the floor and lower half of the walls covered in light grey, matte tiles with white walls above and dropping lights from above them, a potted fern growing on the vanity unit between the two big sinks, but it was the shower and the bath that were Bucky's favourite.

The shower had five heads and was big enough to fit at _least_ four people in it—Bucky knew this because there had been a _very_ drunk evening when he and Steve had come back with some of Steve's best friends, Sam Wilson and his partner Riley Underdahl, after a big paint party that Tony had thrown and they'd all ended up in the shower together, down in their briefs despite Steve's best efforts to get Bucky out of his—and the sunken in tub was big enough for two—for two to fit _very_ comfortably—and there was a whirl pool setting, even if they didn't use it all that often.

Or, Bucky didn't, but Steve probably did, because Steve was an absolute princess and sometimes bathed for hours when left to it.

Bucky went to turn on the shower, because it was late, and generally they didn't take baths together, not when it was this late, not unless they'd gone hard in bed and didn't want to sleep yet, wanting to still be wrapped up in each others warmth, but Steve's fingers batted his away and he went over to the bath.

Bucky nearly cried.

The idea of sinking into a bath with Steve after the day he had actually nearly made him cry.

Steve didn't say much, just like he hadn't most of the evening, which was unlike him, but it was as though he knew Bucky just couldn't handle holding a conversation right now, Bucky's brain settling as Steve turned on the taps and tested the temperature, and then started looking under the sink at his expensive bath salts and lotions.

It took a while for the bath to fill, but the whole room smelt heavenly after Steve had poured some things into the bath that made the water a little pink and sparkly, vanilla and cherry blossom scents filling the room, and Steve helped Bucky undress, reaching up to kiss him every few moments, flicking out his tongue as inch by inch of his chest was exposed as Steve unbuttoned his shirt, and Bucky's limbs were beginning to feel loose, eyelids fluttering shut as his baby got down on the ground to take off his socks and then gather up his clothes.

Steve always just seemed to know what he needed—what to do.

He could be this ball of energy that exuded all the sound and light in a room and a complete _brat_ at times and Bucky fucking _loved_ that about him, but other times, when Bucky's head was messy and he just—he just needed to be at _peace_ —and Steve always just seemed to know what to _do_.

 _He_ didn't even know what this was what he needed.

"Get in the bath, daddy," Steve smiled up at him, still fully clothed as he gathered up all of Bucky's clothes in his arms, scrunching up his nose adorably. "I'll be back soon."

Bucky wanted him to stay, but he had no energy to argue, and the second he put one foot into the bath, his body just sagged with relief, and as he slid down and tipped his head back to lean against the curved side of the bath, everything else just faded away.

Steve could have been gone for one minute, or one hour, but when he came back into the bathroom, he was completely silent, and Bucky didn't realize until he was on the edge of the bath, fingers reaching out and touching Bucky to let him know that he was getting in.

They turned on the jets, the water swirling around them, and Steve curled himself up against Bucky's side, rubbing a hand up and down Bucky's chest, his pretty, manicured nails constantly running up and down his chest, through his hair, down his arms, over his thighs, in a way that was soothing and low-key arousing and it made Bucky's lower half begin to ache with arousal after the fifth or sixth time that Steve's fingers got close to touching his cock but skimmed past it to spread across his belly, but he didn't try to rush his lover.

There was no rush.

They had time.

" _Baby_..." Bucky breathed out, thighs tensing just slightly as Steve's small fingers circled around Bucky's cock and lightly began to rub back and forth, thumb sliding over the head.

It was gentle and slow and Bucky's whole body felt over-heated as Steve slowly worked him over, moving through the water until he was straddling Bucky's body, the water swirling around them and Bucky's mouth open as he thrust upward shallowly, careful not to press too much because Steve was the one who set the pace, and it was _so good_ , and then Steve's grip around the base of his cock slid a bit further down, guiding him between Steve's smooth thighs and toward his ass.

"Wanted you inside me all day, daddy," Steve whispered, his voice so gentle and sweet in Bucky's ear, and he smelt _amazing_. He always smelt amazing, but with the body wash that he had been using to clean himself and Bucky with, it was intoxicating, and he was so tiny and small physically but his presence was so big that it made Bucky's eyes roll back as he felt the head of his cock rub between Steve's cheeks, which were wet and tight and slick and he groaned. "Got myself ready for you before you came over...I'm so ready for you _inside me_..." Steve's lips were pressed against Bucky's ear before the tip of his tongue flicked out at his earlobe and made Bucky shiver. "And you're going to feel _so good_ inside me, daddy...Right?"

"Yeah, baby, _yeah._ Will feel so good for you," Bucky whimpered and his hands sloshed through the water, through some of the bubbles that were still floating on the surface. His cock was bumping against Steve's hole and he must have used water-resistant lube when he had gone to the bedroom with Bucky's clothes and to undress and he was _so loose_ because Bucky's cock just began to slide right inside, right into Steve, right home, and his hips just wanted to _snap upwards_ , into the tight heat, but at the same time, he knew Steve would give him what he needed. " _Baby_..."

"Yeah, daddy?" Steve's voice was so sweet as he held Bucky's cock steady behind him and slowly slid down.

There wasn't any teasing, none of this had been, Bucky knew what Steve's teasing was, and this wasn't it.

It was slow, and sweet, and it felt like molasses crawling over his skin, pleasure making his toes curl in the water and fingers press into Steve's hips where they were resting, the best build up as Steve's took him in, _so tight around his cock,_ and Bucky felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes as the rest of his day just slipped away.

Neither of them cared about the water sloshing out of the whirl pool, spreading onto the floor, as Steve rode Bucky, his pace never picking up speed, only clenching harder and harder around his lover in a way that Bucky could never figure out _how_ he managed, and their combined moans bounced off the tiled walls around them.

Steve was staring at Bucky with his lips curved in this beautiful little smile and his glittering, all-seeing blue eyes—his _angelic baby_ —as though Bucky was the only person on the entire universe, and the brunette couldn't even remember his last name, muchless the reason why today had been one of the worst days in the past _month_ , and Bucky's entire body felt as though it was singing, his nerve endings sparking and his back arching and he couldn't stop his hips from jerking upwards shakily as his head tipped back.

" _Babybabymybaby_ —oh!" Bucky's eyes snapped open at Steve's fingers on his chin, nowhere near as hard as he would sometimes grip it, but just a firm little reminder to look at him, and when he lowered his head so it was no longer faced towards the ceiling, Steve leaned forward and brought their lips together.

Steve tasted a little _salty_ from the crispy noodles, and a bit _darker_ from the whiskey, and then _sweet_ like cherries from his lipgloss, and it was just like him, salty and dark and sweet, a complete mixture, this beautiful swirl that made Bucky fall more in love with him every single day that passed.

The blonde began to move faster, rolling his hips, tightening his arms around Bucky's neck and the brunette felt so, _so overwhelmed in the most breathtaking way._

"You're so perfect, daddy," Steve was panting in his ear, a gorgeous edge of a whine to his voice, showing how affected he was by their actions. "You always feel so— _so good_!" Bucky moaned and he could feel sweat beginning to bead at his hairline, even though the water was cooling down around them. "My perfect daddy," he sighed and Bucky's eyes were rolling back at Steve's words and touch. He was smoothing his hands up and down Steve's back, scratching up and down the gorgeous, sprawling flowery tattoo that spread up from the base of Steve's spine and up his back. " _I love you so much_ ," Steve's words echoed through Bucky's entire being, and it felt like something fractured up inside of him and exploded behind his eyelids as he came, hearing Steve groan as he came as well, shaking in Bucky's arms.

Steve was humming softly under his breath and leaving kisses against the side of his face, and Bucky still felt a little floaty, but he was aware of the water getting cooler by the minute.

"You okay, daddy?" Steve murmured as he pulled back, smoothing his hands on either side of Bucky's face, pushing back damp hair and looking at his bleary eyes with a smile that just added to the cotton wool between Bucky's ears.

"G-good," Bucky said, his tongue feeling thick.

Steve nodded, and didn't press for him to say anything else.

He was obviously cold, but he didn't rush Bucky, cuddling up against him until he was ready to get out, pulling the plug out and standing up first, small but sturdy as steadied Bucky's arm as he got to his feet.

Bucky dried off in a haze, knowing that Steve was definitely doing more of the work than he was, and then he was being guided into Steve's bedroom, where it smelt most like the both of them, and had his gown hanging alongside Steve's on a hook on the back of the closet door, and he had his own set of drawers for clothes and phone charger plugged in on the side that was _his_.

"Thank you, baby," Bucky mumbled as he slipped between the satin sheets and Steve flicked off the lights, plunging them almost into complete darkness, other than what was coming through the curtains. " _Thank you_." His stomach squeezed at the fact that Steve wasn't _already_ in bed with him, but then he felt the mattress dip and Steve was cuddling up into him, sprawling over his body, throwing one of his legs over Bucky's hip and pressing his face into Bucky's neck. "I love you. I love you _so much_."

"I love you to the moon and back, daddy," Steve's voice was sweet and thick with sleep, and _so sincere_ , and Bucky actually felt tears prick his eyes, his heart feeling as though it was doubling in size.

They fell asleep within moments.

* * *

They slept in late the next morning, and Bucky woke up to the feeling of Steve's fingers around his cock, and his own fingers buried inside the wet cavern of Steve's mouth as the blonde greedily ground his hips against his side.

The morning light was soft as it filtered through the sheer curtains along one wall, and Steve sucked at the spot just under Bucky's jaw that had him tensing and sighing and turning his head to the side to search out the blondes mouth, not caring about morning breath as their lips came together.

Steve rode Bucky, still loose and wet inside from when they had made love last night, looking fucking ethereal braced over him with the sun streaming behind him, through his blonde and lilac hair, making him glow and Bucky could _cry_.

 _Had_ cried, many times, but that wasn't what this morning was.

"Daddy," Steve breathed, arching his back needily and Bucky smiled a little to himself, knowing what his baby needed as he stroked his fingers up his chest, playing with his nipples and tugging at them, circling a hand around his cock and giving it a tug before rolling them over with one swift twist of his body. There was a yelp from Steve and a flash in his eyes, and Bucky knew it was him considering their new position for a moment, but then he relaxed into the mattress, letting Bucky take over. " _Daddy_ ," Steve sighed.

"I've got you, baby," Bucky whispered as he buried his face in his neck and shoved himself back inside his gorgeous lover in one thrust.

It wasn't often that Steve gave up control and let Bucky take over, and it was _beautiful_ when he did.

His head was tossed back and the pale column of his throat was exposed and Bucky wrapped an arm underneath Steve's body, holding him so that his pelvis was angled down in the best way, filling him up and hitting all the spots that had the blonde writhing and whimpering against the black satin sheets beneath him, and he couldn't help but lunge forward and attach his lips to Steve's flawless neck, his teeth and tongue working against the skin to suck and bite and leave a mark that was sure to bruise in a few hours—Steve would undoubtedly pout about it later and say it was _tacky_ but Bucky always caught him blushing and looking at it in the mirror when he thought Bucky couldn't wasn't looking.

They came a breath apart, Steve spilling over Bucky's fingers and crying out, tightening _so perfect_ around Bucky, and Bucky came with a shout, emptying himself inside of his lover.

After they lazily cleaned up—Steve demanding Bucky carry him to the bathroom and Bucky adoring the way Steve clung to him like a limpet as he took him out of the bedroom and across the hall—Bucky made breakfast while Steve perched on the edge of the counter in an oversized knitted pink sweater than fell off one shoulder and a pair of baby blue panties that Bucky got a glimpse of whenever he parted his legs, sipping a mimosa that Bucky knew for a _fact_ was made with _ridiculously_ priced champagne for this time of the morning.

"So...Do you want to tell me what happened yesterday?" Steve prompted softly, and there was no expectation on his face as Bucky looked up from the omelettes he was making, and he knew if he said he didn't want to talk about it, Steve wouldn't push.

He was a brat, but he wasn't a bastard.

And anyway, Bucky _wanted_ to tell him, he always did.

Steve was his person.

They hadn't been together long, but he knew that already.

They were sitting out on the balcony, looking out over the city for the seventy-ninth floor of Steve's penthouse apartment, as Bucky finished telling Steve about his day yesterday, feeling a lot calmer as he sipped his own mimosa and ate the omelette that he always managed to cook perfectly—and Steve always made sure to have _every_ ingredient in the fridge for when he came over.

"I didn't realize Brock was still bothering you," Steve's tone was careful and quiet after they were quiet for a few minutes.

Bucky's eyes lifted at the tone, because he knew it well.

Steve was a trust fund baby—like most of his friends, he came from family money—but that meant he had grown up around people with money, and those people were dangerous and shrewd, and Steve knew how to handle himself, almost scarily so.

Actually, _downright_ scarily so.

Anyone who was friends with Tony _had_ to know how to handle themselves.

He owned a few _very successful_ apartment buildings, managed a few thriving charities and then had his fingers in too many pies for Bucky to really keep up with, but he knew it ranged from investments in Peggy's high class restaurants to Wanda Maximoff's fashion line.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Bucky mumbled as he swallowed his mouthful.

"He works for that law firm, right?" Steve was acting casual as he ran his long fingers through his hair, sipping at his second mimosa before he looked down at his nails, which were buffed a silvery-pink sheen and there was a diamond ring on his pinky finger that was dainty and probably cost enough to make Bucky swoon. "What was the name?"

"I'm not telling you the name," Bucky couldn't help the small pull of a smile at his lips as he put down his knife and fork and looked across at the blonde.

"Why not?" Steve's lower lip stuck out a little as his eyebrows pulled together and he looked over at Bucky.

"Because— _I don't know_ —you'll buy the firm and fire him, or something!" Bucky replied, and he couldn't help but laugh when Steve's expression didn't change, other than a flicker of annoyance in his eyes, which pretty much confirmed what he had just said.

"I can find out the name myself..." Steve muttered brattily as he reached up to slide his Cartier sunglasses down from his head and to perch on his nose and over his eyes. "And it's not called _firing_ —that opens someone up to a law suit and I can't be fucked with that. He'll just be...Let go. His department will be downsized..." he licked his lips and rolled his shoulders a little, and somehow, he was so tiny and still just in an oversized sweater and panties and he looked like this beautiful pixie perched with his legs hooked over one of the arms of his chair, feet bouncing, emerald on his toe ring catching the sun every now an then, but there was still this _power_ that he exuded. "He'll be part of an outplacement. We'll be moving in a different direction. We're not picking up his option—you get the gist of it," he waved a hand absently.

"Stevie— _baby_ ," Bucky was grinning now, all annoyance at what happened yesterday gone at the pouty look on his baby's face. "Did you just quote _Emperors New Groove_?"

He _adored_ Steve.

His baby just...Made him whole.

Made his life full.

Bucky got up from his side of the table, moving around to where Steve was and scooping him up.

There was a look of outrage of Steve's face for about a millisecond before Bucky was sitting down in Steve's seat and resting Steve down on his lap, and the blonde made himself comfortable, still pouting a little, but only because he was a brat and apparently Bucky denying him buying the company of the man who occasionally was an ass to his boyfriend was _unfair_.

"I just don't like people being mean to my daddy," Steve grumbled as he let Bucky gather him in his arms, crushing him against his chest. "Other than me." Bucky let out a laugh. "And I'll talk to Tony, he'll upgrade all your security software. You'll never be hacked again once he's done with your systems."

Bucky blinked at that, because the company he worked for was one of the best and definitely not lacking in money, but to have a Stark work on their software wasn't exactly something that would come easy to their budget—and it wasn't as though _he_ had any say in any of those decision, it was _Fury's_ company, he was just an _assistant_.

"Uh, I don't—"

"Tony loves pissing Fury off, they've known each other for years. I'll mention what happened, and he'll do the whole thing for free just to know that he got something over on Fury, and then he'll deal with him after, don't worry about it," Steve continued and Bucky decided to just leave it.

If it was something that _Tony_ would enjoy, then he had even less chance of talking Steve out of it than buying the law firm.

They were quiet for a while after that, enjoying each others company, Steve resting back in Bucky's arms and finishing the rest of his mimosa before reaching out to put it on the glass table top before turning to look at Bucky.

Bucky reached out to take off the sunglasses, sliding them into Steve's hair so that he could see his baby's eyes.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"Why?" Steve grumbled, giving him a sassy look and his plump, pink lips pooched out in an adorable pout still. "You won't let me sort out this Brock fucker."

"But you looked after me last night," Bucky's voice was still soft and Steve blinked for a moment at his words, his whole body seeming to unclench, eyes melting a little and his lips smoothing into a tiny, pleased smile. "Thank you, baby boy," he slipped his fingers under Steve's knitted sweatshirt, touching his bare skin underneath and leaned in to press a kiss just under Steve's ear, feeling the shiver that ran through his lover. "You always know just what to do." Steve's cheeks were flushed pink with happiness, even though he let out a huff through his nose as though he was unaffected. "How'd you know that something was wrong? You...You knew before I even got here."

"You're never late for our weekends, not without telling me, not unless something's really gone wrong," Steve shrugged a shoulder.

Bucky leaned in to kiss him, and Steve's body tucked into his so beautifully, warm and small and soft, he just wanted to drink him in, but he settled for cupping Steve's cheek and nuzzling his nose against his slightly and he felt Steve giggle against his mouth as he nipped at his bottom lip.

"Move in with me," Steve whispered as they pulled back and Bucky blinked.

"Yeah?" The word sounded kind of punched out his chest and Steve blinked back at him, so close that his eyes darted between Bucky's, trying to read what he was thinking, looking a little nervous as his tongue swiped along his lower lip.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

It really didn't require any thought.

"My lease is up next month," Bucky couldn't stop himself from grinning as Steve's eyes lit up, and his heart was thudding at the idea of moving in with Steve in just a few short weeks. "That's only two weeks away."

"Fuck it," Steve shook his head, almost bouncing with excitement in Bucky's lap as his hands came up to grip his shirt. "Move in _now_ , I'll pay the rest of your lease."

"Baby—"

" _Daddy_ ," Steve interrupted him, tugging at his shirt, eyes dancing. "Talk later. Fuck me now."

Bucky could do that.

And after they'd fucked—Steve riding Bucky until the blonde had come twice, his body gleaming with sweat and twitching with over-stimulation, and then dazedly whispering that his daddy could come now, and Bucky had nearly blacked out when he finally did—Steve picked up his phone and started tapping away, before murmuring that he could have a moving company have all of Bucky's stuff packed and ready to be moved by the end of the day...If he wanted.

He wanted.

He wanted it to _so bad_.

"Yeah, baby," Bucky breathed, curling his body around Steve's. "Let's move in together."

"I'm never gonna let you leave me," Steve sung out.

"Never want to," Bucky replied, pressing his lips to the back of Steve's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ? 
> 
> Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
> Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)


End file.
